Prank!
by xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx
Summary: The Cullen's decide to get back at the boy's that hit on Rosalie and Bella comes up with the plan but as usual he guilt eats at her and she has to set it right.ONE SHOT!


**Ok so Emmet is my Favorite NON-MAIN Character! So I think that this would be the best way for the Rosalie and Bella to get back at all the creepin' boys out there in the world.**

"Hey Rose you want to try something new?" Bella asked. Oh boy this should be good the only thing my wife tried that is new is the latest dress from BCBG…crap I have been hanging around girls too long I shouldn't even know what that is.

"I don't know Bella what is it exactly that you have in mind…?" Rose asked also not sure how to take Bella's attitude. But Bells simply giggled and said that Edward had been hearing this guy get dared to go up and ask my Rosalie out and she had been thinking it would be fun if we messed with his head a little bit. I love my new sister she had the most devious mind out of us and what made it better was that Edward couldn't even hear her plots!

"Yes Rose please let us screw with him!" I started begging and jumping up and down I was like a kid on Christmas. She just laughed and asked what we had in mind.

"Well we are going to have you stand over there by the fountain on your own and when he comes up to ask you out we will have Emmet come out from behind a plant and stand directly behind him. Jasper of course will be adding to his emotions of fear I think this will be quite funny." Bella elaborated that Edward would let us know when the perfect time would be so we would have time to execute our plans.

"Rosalie…" Edward looked over at us and smiled. "We need to remember Emmet is involved so don't push him or the kid too far."

"Rose what's he talking about?" I asked when she shook her head and giggled into her hand I knew that she had been thinking of messing with the kid further before having me come out of my hiding spot. "Rose as much as I like to see you make fools of the human male population we don't want me killing the kid in the middle of the mall so please don't tempt him too much."

"Oh Emmet you know I would never do such a mean thing to anybody." Her voice oozed sarcasm god I love her!

I let out a quiet chuckle as a group of little girls who must have been in middle school by the way that they dressed to highlight curves that they didn't quite have yet.

"It's time." Edward whispered softly and Rose struck off in the direction of the fountain while Jasper and Alice took places near the food court on the other side. Bella, Nessie and Edward walked off to sit on the benches and pretend to be listening while Nessie used her new gift to listen to Edward and project it to Bella. I went to stand behind a pole and soon enough the little pip squeak went up to my smokin' hot wife and started talking nervously.

"Hey there…" He said not quite looking Rose in the eye. "My name is Ben and I was well I was wondering if you ?"

"I'm sorry what was that last part? I didn't quite understand?" Rose asked in her sexy voice. I thought I was the only one who got her sexy voice? Oh wait Edward had said she was going to mess with the kids head a little that's probably what she was doing.

Ben took a deep breath "I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out with me sometime?" He started blushing like crazy and a little bit of sweat was forming on his brow. Haha Jasper gets points for being this good.

"Oh well I dunno see I'd really like to because I mean you seem so nice and you are really cute…" Rose said looking at him through her long black lashes and she even took her hand and put it on his arm. Oh that's my signal I come out from my hiding place and stand behind pansy boy Ben and cross my arms over my chest flexing my muscles so they looked bigger than they really were…and trust me they are huge! "but I have a boyfriend."

"Excuse me are you bothering my girlfriend?" I hiss in a low voice that I know freaks people out.

Ben immidiatly froze and turned slowly to look up at me. Pure horror shoots across this kids face and he starts sputtering about how it was a dare and he didn't know and eventually he started begging me not to kill him and wet his pants!

He actually wet his pants! I can't believe this worked out so well, Jasper is no my official favorite brother _No offense Edward _I thought to him but I had to admit it was hilarious seeing him run away when I glared down at him and told him to get lost or I'd make sure he never went home.

"Rose, babe that was another beautiful performance!" I picked her up and spun her around. I was shaking with laughter when Edward came up he said that the boy had run into the bathroom crying and his friends now had to take him home to change. Even better!

"Jasper man you over did it! It was great!" I whispered still chuckling.

"I have to admit that went better than I thought it would." Replied Bella who was trying to stop Ness from laughing so hard that she too would pee her pants.

"Nobody bothered to ask me if it would work though I knew that it would." Pouted Alice "I think you guys went too far that poor boy will have to deal with weeks of ridicule because you went too far Jasper."

"Oh well we can have Bella go flirt with him and that should give him some of his points back…" I suggested which was met with evil glares from Edward _My god man you've been married for years now it's not like flirting with one guy to make up for HER plan will ruin anything. _I thought it was a good idea, plus I know that Bella has this thing about guilt that makes her play into it.

"I think that might be a good idea Edward. Alice?" Bella asked.

"I can see that if you go up to him when he is with his friends it will work but if he is by himself they will think he's lying and it will get worse."

"Ok then I will go up to him with his friends around and ask him for his number to see if we could hang out sometime. Then I'll dazzle him and his friends and wave goodbye. Easy and painless for everybody, Jazz and Em? Hold Edward back." She laughed at her statement but the funny part was it was a necessary.

We walked around the mall until we could find Ben and his friends. At last we found them hanging around Journey's so Jazz and I grabbed Edward as Bella walked over to the geek and his friends.

"Hi" She said "My name is Emma and I was…well I was wondering if maybe I could get your number so we could hang out sometime?" She whispered in the most seductive voice I have ever heard come out of that little girl's mouth. I think my jaw literally dropped. Edward hissed and a growl was building in his chest so I tightened my grip on him.

"Suu..sure!" Ben said with so much enthusiasm he practically shouted. "345-573-5734"

She finally looked up at him with her eyes wide and innocent but with her lips slightly parted the way no innocent girl could "Thanks sooo much" She whispered. I will never make fun of Bella for her acting again as long as I live, which is forever. "I'll text you later." And with that she smiled and did one of those supermodel turns that makes your hair whip behind your head, and walked back to us. Ben was still standing there like an idiot and his friends were punching each other trying to get a good view of my sister's ass.

As she got back to us we let go of Edward who hissed "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen don't you even do that again…" He leaned down to kiss her as she giggled and whispered "I promise dear."

I don't even want to know what they were going to be doing when they got home.


End file.
